Вопросы к страшему брату
by Cold December
Summary: Он привык обращаться к Боромиру за ответами. Но Боромир не всегда оказывается мудрее.  Слэш. Фарамир, Боромир


**Предупреждения**: тяжёлые эмоции, связь между братьями, лексика.

* * *

><p>– Каково это? – спрашивает он в одиннадцать.<p>

Не потому, что он один из тех несчастных мальчиков, кого гложет уже в этом возрасте – такой проблемы у него нет. Просто это одна из вещей, что он не знает – а чего он не знает, о том спрашивает у старшего брата.

Но Боромир только передёргивает плечами, и Фарамирово большеглазое любопытство на его всё ещё безбородом лице не отражается. Он, очевидно, тоже не знает – и узнавать не торопится. Он считает себя мужчиной, а у мужчин есть в жизни более важные дела, чем грезить о сиськах и письках.

Фарамир возвращается к теме два года спустя, уже не столь случайно или безмятежно. И Боромирова реакция в этот раз тоже иная. Он смеётся.

– Довольно гадко, если честно, – признаётся он пренебрежительно.

Фарамир глядит на него с разочарованием и неверием одновременно, и Боромир снова смеётся.

– Представь, – говорит он и раскрывает перед лицом ладони, как если бы описывал воображаемый пейзаж, – рыбину. Скользкую. Склизкую. Пахнет как рыбина. И ещё – у неё отрублена голова. И вот ты – ты в неё лезешь и пытаешься выпотрошить, – он соответствующе жестикулирует, подкручивая, заныривая рукой.

Фарамир наблюдает с сомнением, затем трясёт головой:

– Знаешь что, забудь.

– Да – и ты тоже. Ты скоро станешь воином, вот об этом и думай.

Ещё два года проходят, прежде чем однажды к ночи Боромир возвращается в их общую спальню насупившийся, как не пролившаяся дождём туча. Едва удостоив младшего брата взглядом, он проходит прямо к кровати и принимается раздеваться.

– _Что?_ – вскидывается он и разворачивается к Фарамиру, когда становится очевидно, что Фарамир просто сидит и смотрит на него.

Юноша поднимает брови:

– Ну, я мог бы спросить, что с тобой случилось, но, по-моему, это и так понятно.

У Боромира даже спереди всё исцарапано, ожерелье из синяков спускается почти до груди.

– Ты себе даже не представляешь, – говорит Боромир без особой гордости.

– Сильные у неё, должно быть, руки, – осторожно замечает Фарамир, стараясь вызвать у брата улыбку.

– Сильные руки, ха, – встряхивает головой Боромир. И больше ничего не говорит.

Но посреди ночи, когда тихо и не видно ни зги, Фарамира будит вздох, который испускает его кровать под тяжестью веса брата.

– Боромир, – зовёт он, когда долгое время ничего не происходит.

– Я лёг с мужчиной сегодня, – объявляет Боромир в пространство, как приговор себе.

– Что? – Фарамир поворачивается на бок, чтобы быть к нему лицом, хотя всё равно ничего не видно, и хмурится в замешательстве.

– Как если бы он был девушкой, – подтверждает Боромир, и голос у него пустой и мёртвый.

Фарамир ищет и ищет, что бы сказать, затем просто легонько кладёт руку молодому воину на плечо. И вот тогда Боромир издаёт глухой стон – и разражается рыданиями, беззвучно, и постель ходит ходуном. Он не сопротивляется, когда брат подвигается ближе и обнимает его.

– А хуже всего, – выдавливает он между попытками вдохнуть, – мне никогда в жизни так хорошо не было. Это было просто _охрененно_. Лучше даже, чем своего первого орка завалить. Я ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Фарамир начинает гладить его по волосам, и это тоже Боромир принимает без сопротивления.

– Я ведь не… – шепчет он в ворот Фарамировой рубашки, и ткань холодная и мокрая от его слёз. – Оно всё само произошло. Я… я не знаю как. Я не мог остановиться. Не знаю…

Вдруг он резко выдирается от юноши, садится, обхватывает себя за колени и принимается раскачиваться взад и вперёд.

– Отец не должен узнать, – говорит он с несокрушимой убеждённостью. – Он мне голову снимет с плеч – и яйца оторвёт.

– Ты не думаешь, что отец тебя любым будет любить? – Фарамир слишком поражён, чтобы успеть удержать этот неосмотрительный вопрос.

Тут Боромир заходится хохотом – и быстро скатывается в очередной приступ истерики. Они ещё долго не могут его успокоить.

– Никто не должен знать. Это не может повториться. Не может и не должно, – произносит он шёпотом, словно по секрету.

– Но ты же сказал, что ничего лучше… – начинает было Фарамир, мягко.

– Ты что, на голову больной? Это ужасный, ужасный… _Это не может повториться!_ – Боромир срывается почти на визг, и они оба замирают. Затем Боромир снова начинает раскачиваться. – Мне некому довериться. Некому, _некому_…

– Но ведь мне же ты рассказал, значит, доверяешь, – замечает Фарамир всё так же мягко.

Даже сквозь темноту он чувствует, что брат поворачивает к нему лицо.

– Мне не стоило тебе говорить, – произносит Боромир тихо. – Ты ребёнок. Нельзя на тебя такое вешать. Ты же даже не понимаешь, какое это зверство – не понимаешь, какое чудовище… – он не может закончить словами и издаёт лишь глухой невнятный звук.

– Я могу казаться тебе ребёнком, но что бы ты ни сделал, в моих глазах это не будет зверством, – клянётся Фарамир.

И он не требует объяснения, когда много тяжких месяцев спустя так получается, что Боромир целует его. Равно как и не позволяет Боромиру попросить прощения, взять сделанное назад. Он крепко прижимается к брату и прячет лицо у Боромира на груди.

– Я понимаю, – заверяет он, хотя на самом деле понимает так мало. – На кого же ещё тебе положиться?

Когда утром Боромир подбирает с пола свою одежду и натягивает её обратно не слушающимися, словно от холода, пальцами, и лицо его сурово и неподвижно, Фарамир долго ждёт, чтобы тот нарушил тишину. Но этого не происходит.

Тогда младший брат задаёт один последний вопрос:

– Нам не разрешается об этом говорить, да?

– Верно, – Боромир чуть хмурится, не успев совладать с собственным выражением. Он зашнуровывает ворот рубахи, затем добавляет уже менее жёстко: – Пожалуйста.

Фарамир не расстроен. Конечно, Боромиру нелегко. Что ж, есть вопросы, что юноше хотелось бы озвучить. Ты же понимаешь, да, что я люблю тебя, навсегда и несмотря? Ты знаешь, что я никогда не пожалею, ведь знаешь? И другие в том же ключе – но это ничего, у Фарамира теперь есть новые способы всё это передать, и он не сомневается, что вскоре его обучат и другим, ведь к кому ещё может пойти его брат?

Конец


End file.
